Kazoku
by Sanae78
Summary: Breve storia natalizia del legame tra Taro a suo padre.


"**Kazoku"**

di Sanae78

**Kazoku**

"Papà sei sicuro di non voler venire? Sei stato invitato anche tu alla cena di famiglia a casa Yamaoka, se non vieni ti ritroverai tutto solo la sera della vigilia di Natale ... quasi quasi li chiamo e dico loro che non vado più nemmeno io!"

Taro che ormai è un giovane uomo ventenne, con due grandi occhi neri ed i capelli castani, sta parlando con suo padre, il pittore Ichiro Misaki.

Ichiro lo guarda con un' espressione seria che poi tutto d' un tratto si addolcisce ed allunga entrambe le mani per appoggiarle sulle spalle di suo figlio Taro: "Taro no, questa sera trascorrerai una bella serata con tua madre, il suo nuovo marito e tua sorella ... durante tutti questi anni siamo sempre stati insieme a Natale, da quando io e tua madre ci siamo lasciati, ma ora è giusto che tu lo trascorra con lei.

Non devi preoccuparti per me! Potremo sempre festeggiare insieme il venticinque. Ti sei preoccupato per me ed occupato di me perfino quand' eri piccolo, mentre avrebbe dovuto essere il contrario ... stai tranquillo, starò benissimo anche così!"

Taro non sembra lasciarsi convincere da queste parole: "Ma papà ... non sopporto l' idea di saperti qui da solo! Vieni anche tu, per favore! Per me non sarebbe Natale senza di te!" ha il volto preoccupato per quel padre che adora nonostante i suoi difetti.

Ichiro chiude gli occhi per aprirli poco dopo ."Perdonami, non me la sento! Sebbene sia tornato ad essere in buoni rapporti con tua madre, non so se riuscirei a sentirmi a mio agio con lei e la sua nuova famiglia ... voglio che u ci vada per poter capire cosa significhi passare le feste con i propri cari ed anch' io potrò essere felice per te! Te lo meriti figlio mio!"

"Papà ... sei tu la mia famiglia, l' unica che abbia mai conosciuto e mi mancherai tantissimo ... sarò contento solo a metà!"

Ichiro tira a sé forte il figlio abbracciandolo: "Taro ... no, devi essere felice! Desidero un bel Natale per te! Sei la cosa più bella e più importante che mi sia capitata nella vita ... voglio la tua felicità!"

Sono rimasti stretti in questo modo l' un l' altro per un po', mentre la sera si avvicinava e fuori iniziava a cadere la neve.

Dovrei avere tutto ... i regali per mamma, Yoshiko ed il signor Yamaoka sono già pronti ... i sembra giusto portargli qualcosa per ringraziarli per il loro invito.

Sono sicuro che mi troverò bene da loro. Sono stati talmente premurosi con me, quando ho avuto l' incidente.

Tra poco sarà ora di andare e da poche ore ha iniziato anche a nevicare. Dovunque piano piano si sta adagiando un candido mantello.

Mi sento combattuto e nonostante le parole di papà sento che vorrei restare con lui ed allo stesso tempo andare da mamma e Yoshiko.

Ho sempre vissuto solo con mio padre facendomi continue domande su mia madre, non appena vedevo i miei amici con le loro madri.

Non potevo fare a meno di invidiarli!

Non ho avuto la fortuna di avere una famiglia unita, anche se l' ho sempre desiderata e sono felice che adesso i miei genitori siano tornati ad essere in buoni rapporti.

Se solo sapessi cos' è che tormenta mio padre, forse potrei aiutarlo. Ma lui non vuole parlarmi dei suoi problemi per non turbarmi ... continuerò sempre a preoccuparmi per lui, non ci posso fare nulla!

Quanto vorrei che tutta la mia famiglia mi fosse vicina in questo giorno così speciale ... credo che la mia si possa definire una famiglia allargata e ne esistono tante i cui membri riescono a convivere rispettandosi a vicenda.

Mi piacerebbe che accadesse anche a me ... non desidero altro ... magari l' anno prossimo sarò accontentato!

Sono qui seduto sulla poltrona continuando a ripensare alle parole di Taro ... vorrebbe accanto sia me che sua madre.

Ci siamo già ritrovati vicini all' ospedale dopo che Taro è stato travolto da quel camion per salvare sua sorella Yoshiko che sta per essere investita, ma sento che c' è ancora qualcosa che mi blocca.

Il regalo per Taro è già impacchettato e non se darglielo prima che vada o domani.

Mi rendo conto che in questo momento non ha quasi più importanza ... so che Taro desidera altro ... dovrei trovare dentro di me la forza di regalargli qualcosa si più importante ... una famiglia unita.

Da piccolo Taro ha rinunciato a stare con la sua mamma per stare con me soffrendo molto per la sua mancanza.

Sono arrabbiato con me stesso e se potessi mi prenderei a pugni.

Mi alzo di scatto dalla poltrona. Ho deciso, è giunto il momento di rimediare almeno in parte ai miei errori del passato cercando di alleviare le sofferenze di Taro.

_Taro sta per uscire di casa ed è vicino alla porta con i regali in una borsa: "Papà sto andando ... vieni che ho voglia di farti gli auguri prima di uscire!"_

_Ichiro gli si avvicina, si è cambiato, ha in mano qualcosa e fissa il figlio tutto emozionato per ciò che sta per dirgli: "Vengo con te!"_

_Tra i due scende il silenzio: "Questo è un pensiero per loro!" gli dice mostrandogli il suo pacchetto._

_Il viso di Taro s' illumina: "Grazie papà ... è il regalo più bello che potessi farmi a Natale!"_

_Quest' anno casa Misaki resterà vuota, ma non è detto che magari si possa riempire l' anno prossimo. Le due famiglie saranno più unite d' ora in poi, vicine per Taro che appartiene ad entrambe._

**Fine**

**Note**

_**'**__Kazoku'_ in Giapponese significa _'famiglia'_, intesa come le persone che lo compongono.

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
